1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lacrosse sticks, and more particularly, to a lacrosse stick head having at least one of a grooved frame member and an independent stop.
2. Background of the Invention
Lacrosse players favor lacrosse stick heads that are lightweight, but strong and durable. Players also favor lacrosse heads that retain the ball in the pocket, enhance ball control, and dampen rebound and rattle.